Why is it so hard to tell you that
by ilu'ness
Summary: Katara was writing a letter... A short one this time... Again- it's for him of course, her best friend who's been away for so long. She missed him dearly... her Aang...


_The fic is about- well to make it short, it's one of those Aang's-away-Katara's-sad-and-writes-him-a-letter fics. I tried to make it sad, and I hope I succeeded. So, the song is written **like this **(except the title)and Katara's thoughts like this._

_Reviews appriciated! :) And if the song feels weird, just know that in some places it was hard to translate. Song by Liisi Koikson "Sinu hääl".  
_

* * *

_**Why is it so hard to tell you that...**_

She sat behind the table, a fancy writing-feather in her delicate palm. Katara was writing a letter... A short one this time... Again- it's for him of course, her best friend who's been away for so long. She missed him dearly... her Aang...

"Hi there Aang,

I hope you can still read my letters, knowing how busy you are."_-you still haven't answered the last one..._

_**I'm greeting you, **_

_**do you hear ?**_

"After all you're the Avatar...

So how is the wetter there- in Ba Sing Se or where-ever you are? I don't know anymore- you're travelling so much..." -_why did you have to leave me in the first place..._

_**Is there morning,**_

**_or are there _evening breezes,**

_**how is the wetter- hot? **_

" It's snowing here right now. It's very beautiful, you should come see it- there are huge snowbanks everywhere, all the children in my class are playing so creatively with it- they're so happy. I think you would be happy here too..." _-with me..._

_**By us It's raining,**_

_**by us the apples are forming.**_

" Sorry, I know you have your work. You must be doing it great- I haven't heard anything from attacks- or rebellions. Keep it up..." _- the more you should return to us- to me. Why aren't you... why..._

_**In my thoughts I wish you well, **_

_**Now it's just a few lines more, **_

"But if you need any help- any help at all, then... you know I would be there for you. You should just tell me..." _- I would do anything for you... don't you know that?_

**_I could even walk on water_,**

_**why is it so hard to tell you that...**_

" Please write me back... _I miss," _she scribbled the last two words quickly away, leaving the letter with a big black smudge. She continued, "... we all miss you so much- you're our family too, remember?"

_**I'm greeting you, **_

_**do you hear ?**_

_**Is there morning,**_

**_or are there _evening _breezes_,**

_**how is the wetter- hot? **_

_**By us It's raining,**_

_**by us the apples are forming.**_

_**In my thoughts I wish you well, **_

_**Now it's just a few more lines, **_

**_I could even walk on water_,**

_**why is it so hard to tell you that...**_

" So please Aang- come back. Show us you're still alive- just answer my letters already!" Tears started forming in her eyes, she couldn't hold them in any longer. She started crying, loudly- heartbreakingly. Why did she have to deal with these things... go through so much...why...

With the loud crying coming from downstairs, he couldn't sleep anymore either. This had happened many times before and Sokka knew better than to interfere. He couldn't even comfort his only sister- she wouldn't let him. If there was anyone who could calm her down, in situations like these, it would be Aang. But he was gone, and this was all because of him anyway... so Sokka just turned to the ever beautiful moon- to Yue. It seemed as if ony she would listen to him in these days- in these _years _of misery. Although she was gone... Yue would always be there for him.

When Katara calmed down, she noticed the letter: all the ink was blurry, making the letter almost impossible to read- from the tears, she noted to herself. The letter was in no shape for sending anymore. She was weirdly glad for that...

She started writing a new one.

" Dear Aang,

I hope you're doing well. Well, no bad news of any attacks have spread to the South- Pole, so I can only assume that everything's ok. There is no need to worry about us- were all fine. Me and Toph are keeping in touch, she might be even visiting us in the coming week. I think Sokka will be very glad to see her, he really needs someone for himself, you know. Gran-Gran..."

Katara had written a very informative letter- only keeping herself out of it... She _loves _Aang- with all of her heart. She had been _in _love with him God knows how long. But he doesn't know it... will he ever? The only way would be if he returned to her. If _that _ever happened, would she _ever_ find the courage to say him that? Only time knows...

_**In my thoughts I wish you well, **_

_**Now it's just a few more lines, **_

**_I could even walk on water_,**

_**why is it so hard to tell you that...**_

_**To tell you that I care for you,**_

_**how your voice, your voice, **_

_**makes me so happy...**_


End file.
